<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we are good people (and we've suffered enough) by greenaway_lewis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445610">we are good people (and we've suffered enough)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenaway_lewis/pseuds/greenaway_lewis'>greenaway_lewis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>maybe we’re from the same star [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe-Italy, Cats, Emily is a gardener and Tara is a baker, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of PTSD, Oneshot, minor mentions of alchohol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenaway_lewis/pseuds/greenaway_lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hand in hand they walked leisurely down the narrow alleyway of the small Italian town they are now calling their home. Vines and every other type of plant that could grow did. Hanging off banisters, and climbing up orange brick walls. The sunlight was close to blinding, and it hit Emily just right. The golden rays hitting her face and illuminating the ghost of the smile now appearing on Emily’s face."</p>
<p>Or, after Scratch, Tara and Emily run away to Italy to start a new life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tara Lewis/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>maybe we’re from the same star [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iz ze gay shit, RarePairs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we are good people (and we've suffered enough)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a series but they are standalone works!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things were never the same after Mr. Scratch. The two of them were filled with more trauma than they had room for in their hearts to still hold each other in. Nights were no longer filled with a movie and cuddling, or talking about philosophy but tense sentences, paranoia, and nightmares. Tara knew that something needed to change, anything to stop the monotony of desolation. But still, they went to work every day and drowned their sorrows in killers like that would bring back the part of her that died when Scratch took Emily. There are only so many times one can be held captive and wait for death before something inside them breaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One night they get wine drunk, Emily laying sidewise on their black couch, and Tara sitting on the table staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss being young, god, that’s such a weird thing to say. I mean, I spent my youth hating it. Hated my mother, and all of our traveling, never could make friends. I hated that I never belonged, hated not being in control of my own life, and here I am 50 years old working for the government that I used to despise trying not to cry myself to sleep every night,” her voice takes on a bitter tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We love in our old age the things we hated as children. Does that make us matured or foolish?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was your favorite place to live? I mean it sounds like hell to keep moving between places but there must have been someplace you loved, right,” Tara’s voice fills with a tang of desperation as she searches for a way to help her lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rome. The weather and the scenery,” her voice takes on a dreamy tone, “and the food! Man, the food is good, don’t tell Rossi but his carbonara tastes like Olive Garden compared to the real thing,” they both chuckled at that, knowing it would have sent Rossi in a fit if he were to hear that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds really nice honey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss it sometimes you know? I think about how gorgeous everything was. It feels like home in my distant memories.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s do it. Lets, go move to Rome. You aren’t happy here Emily, I know you say you are, but you do this job for our team, not the position now. I miss when you laughed,” both of them sobered up by now, knowing that it has taken a turn for the more serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no we can’t. I, I can’t keep leaving this team and our friends. And, people need us. You love this job Tara I can’t take that away from you, not for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’d understand Emily, they all love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much. Yeah, I love this job, I won’t lie. But, I love you more, and I’m not happy if you aren’t. So let’s do it. Let’s fucking run away to Rome together and be </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The two sit in silence for a minute, the unanswered question still hanging in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s do it. Maybe I’ll fulfill my long-lost dream to have a nice, big garden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team took it surprisingly well, they’d all noticed a change in Emily in the months following Scratch and knew that Tara had Emily’s best interest at heart. Of course, they were sad to lose two of the best members of their team, but Emily was family, and family looks out for each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you my favorite dynamic duo and your guys’ jokes. Ugh, it’s going to be so quiet without you two lovely ladies,” her eyes are welling with unshed tears as she says goodbye to more of her family, “Send me things from Rome or I will install a virus in your phones,” they both laughed at Penelope’s antics and promised her that they’d send as much stuff as they could. The last two weeks of their stay in the United States were filled with mixed emotions. They were excited to start the next chapter of their lives together. Away from all the serial killers and monstrous people out there. They could finally live with a fraction of the naivety that most people carry. On the other hand, Tara only speaks minimal Italian, and now they’re going to be living in a brand-new country, surrounded by strangers. A fresh start, but one filled with anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay 4:30 is way too early for a flight,” Emily grumbled as they made their way to the airport. The pair had woken up at three, knowing that Tara can’t sleep on planes they tried to go to bed early and were now making their way to the airport in the dead of morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, babe, look! It’s a full moon,” they pulled over just for a moment and got out of the car to sit on the hood. The silence between the two is peaceful, the wind was the only whisper in the air. Moonlight shone on Tara’s face and Emily knew that there was no sight in the world as beautiful as this. With the moon reflected in her eyes and a small simple ghosting on her lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Security was a breeze, they are former FBI agents after all, and they made their way to their gate. Airports always have a certain air to them, a place where time seizes to exist yet completely runs the place. Their gate was quiet, filled with the tired murmuring of people excited to travel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tara, honey, wake up we’re boarding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was odd for the two of them to be flying commercial after all those years on private jets. It was nice to feel normal though, to fade in the background instead of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Human desire is both to be noticed and forgotten all at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Italy’s airport is very similar to the DC airport, it would seem like they never left. Outside was a whole different story, bustling crowds and hot air hits them as soon as they step outside the building. They had picked out a quaint apartment building a week prior. Yellow walls with a terrace looking out to an alley. The couple's belongings had been shipped and were waiting to be unpacked. Not right then though. Now, it was time to explore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hand in hand they walked leisurely down the narrow alley way of the small Italian town they are now calling their home. Vines and every other type of plant that could grow did. Hanging off banisters, and climbing up orange brick walls. The sunlight was close to blinding, and it hit Emily just right. The golden rays hitting her face and illuminating the ghost of the smile now appearing on Emily’s face. That smile told Tara all she needed to know about their decision. Emily catches her staring, “What are you looking at,” humor evident in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, I’m looking at you miss Emily Prentiss. You’re smiling again,” her words come out softer than she intended, but they convey her point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy couples seem to fill the streets, old and new, young and old. The town may be old, but it was filled with a life that they had been lacking. They pass a quaint little bakery. Bread, cupcakes, and assorted pastries fill the windows. There're bookshelves on all the walls filled to the brim with different books. The walls are light blue and there are flowers everywhere. It looks like something from the movies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Un Piccolo Angolo di Paradiso,” Emily reads the name of the building in front of them, they’ve since stopped to admire the view in front of them. It reminds the two of them how Emily asked Tara out. With a cupcake and book who had </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I know there’s plenty of sugar in that cupcake but it’d be even sweeter if you went out with me. Let me take you to dinner Tara?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ written on the inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I love hearing you speak Italian, what does that mean? Something heaven?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little Slice of Heaven.” It’s truly a perfect name for the place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, now we have to go in,” they’re both smiling now. They push open the glass doors, greeted by the high-pitched ringing of a bell and the smell of freshly baked bread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman at the counter finishes the greeting, “Benvenuti nel piccolo angolo di paradiso, cosa posso offrirvi, adorabili signore?” they blush at the compliment and Emily orders them both cupcakes and coffee. Tara busies herself with admiring the books. Some of them have the most beautiful covers she’s seen. She knows not to judge a book by its cover but sometimes the most beautiful things are just as gorgeous on the inside as out. Just like Emily. She buys a book, and they take their drink and desserts to go. They make their way to a waterfront and sit down on the stairs, side by side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rome is just as beautiful as I remembered. I missed it. It really does feel like home, although, anywhere I’m with you is home,” at the end of her sentence, she turns to face Tara, a look of pure love shown clearly on her face. And for that, Tara just has to kiss her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day they unpack their boxes of belongings into their apartment to help rid the homesickness. Paintings go up on the walls and furniture is placed with the best view in mind. After a couple of hours they’re done, their apartment a bit more homey than before. They crack open a bottle of wine, put on an album, and sit out on the terrace. They watch the sun set over the water, the sounds of big band music filter in as the soundtrack for their night. The sky painted yellow, orange, and pink in the way only nature can create. If nature were an artist they’d be in every museum and sold to the wealthy. Instead, they are for the masses, the beauty of nature is for all to enjoy, free of cost, for those who wish to escape and fly into the night sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I’ve always wanted to do?” Tara leans forward on the balcony, not taking her eyes off the view in front of her, even as the colors begin to fade the sky darkens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, tell me, what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always wanted to open my own bakery. I know it’s stupid, me a baker. But, I don’t know making things, it feels so uncomplicated. Just me and the dough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In this alternate universe, I’d be a gardener. You and your dough and me and my flowers against the world Tara. Wait a second. I think you and I are onto something my dear,” Emily’s joined Tara at the balcony, the two of them leaning against the railing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually? You’re serious? You want to do this.?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Why not? We’ve got enough money in the bank for us to last a bit, you can work at Un Piccolo Angolo di Paradiso,” the Italian rolls of her tongue in a way that drives Tara nuts, “I’ll find a gardening place to work at. We’re in fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Italy </span>
  </em>
  <span>let’s make our dreams come true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alessia, the owner of the bakery, is pleased to have another employee. Especially one that is actually interested and isn’t in high school. Tara learns the basics of bread and pastry making. She has some skill, she used to bake with her mother before she died, it had been awhile since she had been able to bake without bumming herself out. Now it’s a nice memory of her. Gone but not forgotten, as is the saying. Emily comes in every lunch break for whatever Tara’s whipped up and to get her caffeine fix. One of the things that she still keeps from her law enforcement days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They aren’t perfect. A move across the country isn’t going to cure PTSD, she has good days, bad days, and worse days, but now they have the time to deal with it. There was never anytime to process things at the FBI. It was always, distract yourself and throw yourself into solving cases. Now they can slow dance in the kitchen and stay up until three am telling stories from college. They fill their days with the happiness that was once stolen from them and bathe in it like perfume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to their word, they send Penelope all sorts of things, books from the café, pressed flowers, trinkets from the small shops to adorn her desk. In return, she sends them pictures of Sergio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss Sergio, his little paws, and his ability to climb on top of anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily finds a job at a nearby garden that sells flower arrangements and herbs to local restaurants. It’s convenient, more than they would have thought. Emily now gets to stop into the bakery on occasion to deliver herbs and has plenty of flowers to give her lover. She also sends a few bouquets back to DC. Hoping that the flowers can brighten up the office in a way that fluorescent lights never can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On one of their late afternoon walks, they hear a rustling by a trash can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that noise?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, let’s go look, it almost sounds like an animal. Could be a mouse,” Emily suggests, absently reaching to where her gun used to rest on her hip. They open the bag to find three small kittens. Seemly abandoned in a corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, they’re so cute. We have to keep them.” It’s not a question, Tara knows that Emily is thinking the same thing, their minds connected in the way people who love each other’s minds always are. They look up the nearest veterinarian to make sure that their new pets are okay to take home and healthy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vet is sterile and a stark reminder of all the hospitals they’ve spent time in. Tara squeezes her girlfriend’s hand to remind her that they are both </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look fairly health, a bit malnourished but that is to be expected in these circumstances,” the vet is an elderly man with a mustache as thick as his accent, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve give them the shots they need, for now, come back in few months and let me take another look. Ciao.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kittens are fast asleep by the time they make it home. They gently scoop the kittens out of the bag and into their arms and the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, what are we naming these angels?” Emily’s voice is pitched up as she talks to the kitten in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve always been a classics enthusiast, what if we name them Artemis and Apollo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s adorable. Little tiny archery kitties, yes, isn’t that right!” she coos, “And I think I’ll name this one Carter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it, and you. Come on, sit with me, you look tired,” Tara grabs Emily’s hand and pulls her onto the couch. They fall over a bit and Emily yelps in surprise. They put the old music back on, a sense of peaceful needs for their new lives. The two sit on the couch, Emily’s head in her girlfriend’s lap, a hand playing with her hair. Apollo climbs on Emily’s feet and lays down to rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Tara,” she doesn’t respond, just lays a gentle kiss to the back of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world is big and scary but the two of them feel safe in each other's arms.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it, consider leaving a kudos and or comment if you did! If you'd like you can check out the first part of this series!  Find me on tumblr @/greenaway-lewis have a lovely day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>